The Lost Continent (Book)
The Lost Continent is the eleventh book in the Wings of Fire series and the beginning of the third arc. Amazon's current release date is June 26th, 2018. The prologue will be set 2,000 years ago, at Clearsight's arrival at the Lost Continent, and was revealed (through the Scholastic forums) to be through Clearsight's point of view. After that, the book takes place around the time of Darkness of Dragons, from the point of view of a Pantalan dragon. It has also been confirmed that the main point of view of the book will be a resident of the Lost Continent and that it will take place there. This was confirmed by Tui T. Sutherland at the Darkness of Dragons launch partyhttp://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/290060. On the Scholastic Forums, Tui revealed that the dragon on the cover is from a new tribe called the SilkWings, and that there are three new tribes in all, with one of them claimed to have been extinct. Summary "For centuries there have been rumors of another continent on the dragons' planet -- another land far across the ocean, populated by tribes of dragons very different from those we know. But there's never been any evidence, and most dragons dismissed the rumors as fairy tales. Until now. Because it turns out the stories are true. And the other tribes are coming." - Amazon Trivia * Pantala is a genus of dragonfly, much like Pyrrhia is a genus of moth. * Pantala was revealed during the Darkness of Dragons launch party. *The book will probably be centered around a prophecy, but Tui hasn't thought of it yet. *New characters from the Pyrrhian tribes will appear in the third arc. *Tui says she has not yet chosen a name for the protagonist. *Moon and Qibli will be involved in the third arc. *Tui said we would take a break from animus magic in the third arc, since it was becoming too overwhelming in the plot. *The cover was discovered on December 25th, 2017. *This is the third book in which the title is above the protagonist, the others being The Dragonet Prophecy and Moon Rising, which are also the first books of an arc. *In her Q&A with Mike Holmes, Tui stated that "there will be three new tribes (more or less)." *In her Q&A with Mike Holmes, Tui stated that the dragon on the cover is a 'SilkWing' dragon (evidence found here). *In a podcast she did with the New York Times (found herehttps://www.nytimes.com/podcasts/book-review) she stated that there will be three new tribes, two of which the main characters encounter and the third is believed to be extinct. *It is highly likely that SilkWings are based on Bombycidae, a family of moths that include silk worms, though Tui has not mentioned anything concerning the validity of this theory. Gallery 9781338214437 ddba9.jpg|Scholastic's placeholder cover 9781338268768 27ff0.jpg|The actual cover by Joy Ang 772E05BB-BECA-424C-9E01-931D7F1899DF.png|A pantalan dragon by miraculouslazulitheseawing Pantalan Protagonist.png|The Pantalan Protagonist by QueenClam to_pantala_by_tytalin-dbxt8eq.png|Art by Squilin|link=https://tytalin.deviantart.com/art/to-pantala-721919186 wings_of_fire___the_lost_continent_child_by_biohazardia-dby2b86.png|Wings of Fire Pantalan Dragon flying 743de33dcfe21ddecca53d72059891dc.jpg|Pantalan Dragon by Staniqs IMG 0826.JPG|New Tribe|link=https://ink361.com/app/users/ig-2966874698/blizzardglory/photos AF8F25B4-0C26-4E7D-A6A1-F57852F0E492.png|The book 11 protagonist by miraculouslazulitheseawing Protagheadshot.png|By Heron butterfly friend of book 11.jpg|A "poor" attempt at drawing the Pantalan dragon by ItsCharlooloo silkwing .png|SilkWing by Squilin|link=https://tytalin.deviantart.com/art/SilkWing-727411306 References Category:Books Category:Upcoming books Category:Third Arc Category:Mainstream Series